


A Little Practice Goes a Long Way

by BabeRubeRuthless



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I blame YouTube for this, I'm Bad At Summaries, ISAC, Mimo, Twice MiMo - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeRubeRuthless/pseuds/BabeRubeRuthless
Summary: Momo's brain was short-circuiting. Not Mina. Anyone else wrestling was fine but not Mina.





	A Little Practice Goes a Long Way

"I'm wrestling tomorrow. That's why Jeongyeon unnie is teaching me a few moves," Mina said.

Momo blinked once, then twice. "You're wrestling?"

Momo hoped she misheard her friend. They were standing outside of the dorm door after Mina ushered her back out as they passed each other in the entryway.

"Yeah, it should be fun,” Mina said with a shrug.

"But..." Momo ran a hand through her hair. "But dance!"

Her brain was short-circuiting. Not Mina. Anyone else wrestling was fine but not Mina. In Momo's eyes, she was the most delicate of the girls. Sure she was fierce and strong but physically, she was soft. The Mina she knew would never enter a ring to get thrown around and Momo knew for a fact her friend would get tossed around like she weighed nothing.

"Nayeon wrestles with us. Your sports are dance and the relay," Momo insisted.

Mina shrugged again. "Well tomorrow, they're dancing and wrestling." She looked at Momo with puppy eyes that could make a statue spring into action. "So can you train with us too?"

Momo looked anywhere but at her. She didn't like this one bit. Wrestling was dangerous no matter how many precautions they took. They couldn't afford Mina getting injured in some sparring match. She definitely didn’t want to watch the younger woman grappling with other girls with all that touching and falling onto each other.

 Momo mentally shook the images out her head. They were only riling her up and she was seconds away from storming back into the dorm to find Nayeon and demand she switch spots with Mina.

"Momo?"

Momo sighed. There was no point in fighting. She'd do anything for Mina. "Sure. When are you training?"

"Now," Mina replied, "Jeongyeon unnie is setting up one of our practice rooms with mats. We should probably head down there."

Momo nodded and followed her to the elevator. She could feel the exhaustion settling in her bones from her earlier workout but this was Mina. The younger member could ask her to extinguish the sun and dammit she would find a way to do it.

But wrestling? With Mina? She should turn back now while she has the chance. She should stop walking and tell Mina that she couldn't train with her because she absolutely couldn't do it. Just thinking about them grabbing each other and rolling on the ground did many things to Momo that she would never admit to out loud. It wouldn’t take rocket science to notice her gigantic crush on Mina. The very same crush that's been growing for months and Momo was terrified of Mina finding out. She was terrified of awkwardness coming between them and what her crush might do to Twice.  

It wasn't a love at first sight but it struck her like a bolt of lightning. One day Mina was just another member and the next day during dance practice, BAM! She was cute, and charming, and sexy. The realization gave Momo whiplash. How had she gone so many years without realizing it?

Momo was suddenly hyper-aware of the other woman and it was posing a major problem for her. Maybe it was the way Mina shyly looked down when laughing, or the way she chewed on her lip in concentration, or maybe the way her hand would delicately brush her hair out of her face? Goodness, Mina’s face. Momo could stare at her face all day and sometimes she did. She stared so hard at Mina during their last dance rehearsal, she tripped over Chaeyoung and landed on her face in front of everyone. Momo couldn't look Mina in the eyes as she rushed over and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Mina had asked in Japanese. Momo nodded and glanced around the room. The other girls were in tears laughing and to Momo's horror, Tzuyu had her phone out following her every move.

Now a week and many video replays later, Momo was following Mina to a practice room in the basement of their building. Her legs felt like two blocks of cement and every scenario she could imagine raced through her mind.

They entered the room to see several thick, blue mats on the floor and Jeongyeon lying in the middle of it.

Jeongyeon glanced up from her phone before going back to tapping on it. “It’s about time you two showed up,” she said.

“Sorry,” Momo said and closed the door behind her as she followed Mina further into the room. She glanced over to see Mina stretching and followed suit.

“Alright, let’s get started,” Jeongyeon said as she hopped up. ”Momo and I will show you how it’s done, then you can join.” 

Momo tried her best to ignore Mina’s gaze as she made her way to the center of the room and slipped on the belt handed to her.

“So you already know the basics,” Jeongyeon said to Mina as she and Momo knelt in front of each other.

Momo latched on Jeongyeon’s belt and took a few calming breaths. Jeongyeon was better than her at this. What she didn’t have in weight, she made up for in technique.

They rose to their feet and Momo tuned out Jeongyeon’s instructions as she contemplated how to not embarrass herself in front of her crush.

The match was over before she even knew it began.

One second Momo was on her feet and the next she was staring at Jeongyeon smirking above her.

“I...I wasn’t ready,” Momo exclaimed. Her face burned with embarrassment as she heard Mina chuckling from her spot in the corner.

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “I even counted down for you,” she grumbled.

She stood and helped Momo onto her feet. Momo glanced over to see Mina watching her intently and quickly looked back at Jeongyeon.

“I want a rematch,” Momo said with her arms crossed.

Jeongyeon sighed. “This is supposed to be training for Mina. We can spar some other time.”

Momo shook her head. “Rematch,” she demanded.

Jeongyeon glanced at Mina before nodding. “Okay, one more time.” They got back into position and this time, Momo was ready.

After a quick go, she moved her legs out of the way as Jeongyeon took a swipe at her. They pushed each other around the mat, neither one able to easily best the other. Jeongyeon had the technique but Momo had the strength.

This time when Jeongyeon pushed, Momo yanked her closer throwing the other girl off balance. She bent lower and lifted with all her might while pushing forward. They landed on the mat with Jeongyeon underneath her.

Momo knew her face looked as shocked as she felt. She’d seen another girl use it to win and decided to add it to her routine but she never expected the move to work.

“Wow”

Momo turned to see Mina staring at them in awe. A feeling of pride washed over her that was suddenly replaced by a sharp pain to her side as Jeongyeon elbowed her.

“Hey!” She exclaimed.

“Get up already,” Jeongyeon said. Momo helped her up and Jeongyeon waved Mina over. “Let’s get started.”

 

*************

 

Sana was the first to notice. Of course, Momo couldn't keep a secret from her even if she tried. The other girl was too perceptive and after spending so much time together over the years, she could read Momo’s mind like an open book.

Sana pulled Momo aside after a performance one day with a curious look as though contemplating what to say next.

“You know you’re really horrible at hiding this crush, right?” Sana asked. 

“What crush?” Momo exclaimed. She glanced around them and thankfully everyone else seemed focused on other tasks.

Sana crossed her arms. “Your crush on Mina is as plain as day and if you don’t want the world knowing by tomorrow, I suggest you stop drooling over her in public.”

Momo gave a high pitched laugh because what else could she do? Lying to her best friend wasn’t an option but her pride refused to let her confirm Sana’s accusation.

 “Listen-”

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me, Momoring,” Sana said. She flashed her signature smile and with a quick peck on the cheek, bounced away to hug Jihyo. Momo stared after her.

That was the last time Sana mentioned her crush and the last time Momo drooled, as Sana elegantly said, over Mina in public. It took the determination of a saint but she kept her staring to when they weren’t being filmed by hundreds of cameras.

 

*************

 

“Good,” Jeongyeon said as she and Mina pushed and pulled around the mat. Jeongyeon took a few swipes with her legs and Mina mimicked her. “This is a good move to use if your opponent is off balance or if it seems they can be easily knocked off balance.”

Momo watched intently as Jeongyeon showed Mina all the techniques she knew. Suddenly, as Mina took a leg swipe, Jeongyeon lifted it and threw Mina down onto the mat.

Momo was on her feet the second Mina hit the mat.

“I’m okay,” Mina said with a small chuckle.

“Ya!” Momo exclaimed as Jeongyeon stood and helped Mina up.

“What?” Jeongyeon asked, genuinely confused. “It was a teachable moment.” She looked back at Mina. “Do you know what you did wrong?”

Mina nodded. “I was already off balance and took a swipe at you.”

Jeongyeon nodded. She took a step back and glanced over at Momo. “Let’s trade,” she said.

Momo stared at her. “W...What?”

“We’ve been doing this for a while and I’m tired. You can train with Mina while I go grab us some drinks.” Jeongyeon stepped out of her belt and handed it over to Momo.

Momo held it limply in her hand as she looked from Jeongyeon to Mina. “O...okay,” she said. She pulled on the belt and approached the younger member as Jeongyeon made her way to the door.

“Try sparring for a bit. Mina needs to get used to a real match,” Jeongyeon called over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

Momo watched the door close.

“Momoring, are you ready?” Mina asked.

Momo closed her eyes for a moment. This was just another wrestling match and nothing to get flustered over. She turned to Mina with a smile.

“Of course,” Momo replied. They got into position and Momo grabbed the belt.

“Ready”, Mina whispered. Momo’s hands shook as they stood up.

“Go”

Mina pushed and Momo toppled over landing on her back. She looked up at Mina staring down at her with a bemused expression.

“Again,” Mina said. They stood back up. After another quick push and pull, Momo landed on her back again.

“Again,” Mina grunted out as she hopped up. They spared two more times and each time Momo landed on the mat first.

Momo rested her head against the mat as she tried to catch her breath. Getting thrown around by Mina was hard work. She tried to sit up only to be pushed back onto the mat. Mina was still leaning over her with a hand on each shoulder.

“Minari, what-”

“I’m not fragile,” Mina exclaimed.

Momo gawked at her. “W..What?”

“You’re going easy on me but I’m not made of glass, Momo,” Mina said. She ran a hand through her hair. “This is nothing compared to training and debut. Wrestling won’t break me.”

Momo stared up at her, confused, and then it clicked. This was Myoui Mina. The same Myoui Mina who also left her home country and trained like the rest of them. The same Myoui Mina who probably had more dancing injuries than Momo knew about.

“I’m sorry, Minari,” Momo said. “You’re one of the strongest people I know and I shouldn’t worry about you wrestling.”  Mina’s expression softened. She leaned down and hugged her.

“It’s okay,” Mina said as she snuggled against her friend. It was such an innocent thing to do and nothing any of the members hadn’t done before but Momo was suddenly acutely aware of their positions.

She was on her back with Mina still straddling her. Momo gulped. Where was Jeongyeon with those drinks? If this continued, Mina might be the death of her.

She could see her tombstone now. Here lies Momo, who couldn’t handle a hug from her crush.

“Momo?” Momo looked up to see Mina staring down at her expectantly.

“Uh...yes?”

Mina nodded and stood up. “Good, I need to get some real practice in before the match tomorrow.”

Momo followed her lead as they got into position. This time she didn’t hold back.

They pushed and pulled and spun each other around as both tried to get the upper hand. Momo dodged Mina’s leg swipes as they moved around the mat.   

In a split second, Momo had an opening. Mina’s last leg swipe knocked her off balance and Momo yanked the girl to her while lifting and spinning them in the process before toppling forward. They landed with a loud thud and Momo pinning Mina to the mat.

“Are you okay?” Momo exclaimed. Her eyes scanned the other member for any visible injuries.

“I’m fine,” Mina replied with a chuckle, “You’ll have to teach me that move someday.”

They locked eyes and Momo was acutely aware of their intimate position again.

She wondered what drama universe she was suddenly transported to today.

Her hands still gripped the belt at Mina’s waist and thigh and their faces were inches from each other. Momo could do nothing but stare as she caught her breath. Every muscle in her body wanted to lean forward and capture Mina’s lips in a kiss. Momo licked her lips and nearly gasped as Mina’s eyes followed the action. The room was becoming unbearably hot or maybe it was Mina’s body heat. She had Momo in a koala hold with her legs.

Momo pushed down the sudden jealous feeling that threatened to rise. Just thinking about it reminded her of the wrestling match tomorrow and that someone else might be in this same position with Mina.

Momo cleared her throat. “Um…”

Mina quirked an eyebrow. “I guess I have to make the first move?” She asked. She reached up placing her hand against Momo’s cheek.

Momo held her breath, too afraid to move incase this was all just one cruel dream.

“I like you Momoring,” Mina whispered, “I really like you and have for a while.” She pulled Momo forward until only centimeters separated them.

This was really happening. Mina was confessing to her with heart eyes and all. Momo wondered for the second time what drama she happened to wake up in today. She grinned and that’s when she realized Mina was waiting on her to move. Momo leaned forward and brushed their lips together. If she wasn’t so ecstatic about Mina’s confession she would have been mortified at the small moan that escaped her. 

“I like you too, Minari,” Momo said. She didn’t wait for an answer and kissed Mina again, this time firmly pressing their mouths together. Another moan slipped out as Mina slid her tongue across her bottom lip and nipped at it. Momo opened her mouth and their tongues moved together as Mina tangled her hands in her hair, pulling her closer.

The room was unbearably hot and Momo felt like she was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. She’d already forgone the belt for gripping Mina’s soft skin at her sides. Mina arched into the touch, pressing them even closer together.

Everything was overwhelming. Mina’s taste, Mina’s smell, Mina’s touch, and Mina’s moans. The same moans that were getting more insistent by the second. Momo moved down to littering kisses along Mina’s jaw down to her throat. She gripped Mina’s waist as Mina rolled her hips. She shifted, now pressing a thigh between Mina’s legs as the other girl moved against her. Momo nipped at her throat as she continued pressing against her. She pushed herself up, watching Mina writhe and moan.

Momo’s brain was hazy with arousal but seeing Mina like this brought her back to her senses. They were in a practice room where anyone could walk in on them. As sexy as this was and as much as she wanted Mina, Momo couldn’t bring herself to allow their first time to be on a sweaty wrestling mat in a basement.

She leaned down and gave Mina a quick peck.

“Minari,” she whispered against her lips. Mina nipped at her bottom lip with a groan as though punishing her. Every fiber in Momo was screaming at her to continue but she knew better. Mina deserved better than this. They deserved better than this.

Momo pulled away holding herself out of reach. The lack of contact made Mina open her eyes. She looked at Momo, confused.

“We can’t do this,” Momo said. Hurt flashed across Mina’s face. “I mean we can but not here.” She quickly said. “You...We deserve better than this.” She waved her hand at the rest of the room.

Mina glanced around as though realizing they were still in a practice room and nodded. She leaned her head back with a sigh. “I’m going to need a very cold shower then,” she said with a chuckle.

Momo laughed. “How about we cut this practice short and head back upstairs? I don’t think Jeongyeon is coming back.” She leaned forward touching their foreheads together. Momo sighed. She could get used to this.

“I’m starting to think you only invited me here to confess,” Momo whispered. Mina reached up and slid her fingers through Momo’s hair, gently brushing it out of her face. Momo sighed again.

“That was part of the reason,” Mina said, “I did need to practice for tomorrow’s match.”

They suddenly heard someone gasp and the unmistakable sound of a camera click and looked over to see standing Sana in the doorway with a water bottle in one hand and her phone in the other. They all stared at each other, open mouthed and frozen. Another click sounded.

“Finally!” Sana snapped another picture.

“Hey!” Momo and Mina exclaimed. Sana grinned at them and bolted down the hallway, her giggles fading as she got further away.

Mina pushed herself onto her elbows as Momo sat back on her knees. “Are you going to chase her or should I do it?”

Momo shook her head. “Not even a crowbar will be able to pry that phone away from her now. You know Sana is discreet. She’ll probably just relentlessly tease us from now on.”

Momo leaned back, staring at the ceiling. She glanced over to see Mina pulling on her shoes and making her way to the door.

“I’m going upstairs,” Mina said, “What about you?”

“I think I’ll lie here for a bit.”

Mina leaned against the door. “You know the sooner we get up there, the sooner we can plan for something better.”

That caught Momo’s attention. She looked over searching Mina’s eyes for any indication of what she meant. She hoped they were thinking the same thing.

Mina lifted an expectant eyebrow and Momo launched herself onto her feet.

“Okay, let’s go,” Momo said as she sprinted over and grabbed Mina’s hand. The younger member laughed as Momo lead the way back to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I watch one video of Twice ships and this is what happens. lol I hope you all liked it. Please let me know if you want me to write more MiMo fics.


End file.
